In general, a biochemical test simultaneously performs a test on a plurality of specimens such that it is necessary to reduce the amount of a reagent used. Accordingly, efforts have been made to reduce the size of the container used in the biochemical test, that is, the inner space thereof.
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, the container for a biochemical test has been changed into a streamlined inverted triangle (FIG. 2) shaped container 20 from a cuboid shaped (FIG. 1) container 10. However, as the inner space of the container is reduced, work to clean the inner space of the container for reuse becomes difficult. The streamlined inverted triangle shape reduces the inner space compared to the cuboid shape such that the usage amount of the reagent is reduced, but cleaning of the inner space of the container becomes more difficult.
A cuvette used for a biochemical test is made of a structure having an inlet for division of the reagent and the specimen, that is, a mixture solution, at one side, and closing and sealing a region besides the inlet. For reuse of the cuvette, a process of cleaning the inner space of the cuvette repeats dividing a cleansing solution to the inner space through the inlet and drawing in the divided cleaning solution. That is, the cleansing process uses a dispensing nozzle dividing the cleansing solution and a suction nozzle drawing in the cleansing solution.
However, as the inner space of the container is small, when repeating the processes of dividing the cleansing solution to the inner space and drawing in the cleansing solution from the inner space, a possibility of a foreign material remaining at the inner space and the bottom of the cuvette is increased, or complete cleansing is difficult.
Accordingly, compared with the cuboid shaped (FIG. 1) container 10, the cuvette of the streamlined inverted triangle (FIG. 2) shaped container 20 that reduces the inner space may reduce the amount of reagent used for the biochemical test, however cleansing for reuse is difficult, and is thereby mainly used in a disposable form.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.